


Flavors of Poison

by deepestfathoms



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Alcohol, Anne is a good friend, Aragon is the mom friend, Bessie Has Depression, Cathy is twelve and plays Minecraft with Bessie lol, College, Cows, Depression, Drugs, Drunkenness, F/F, Frat Parties, Hangover, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Vomiting, sweet shop au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22326982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deepestfathoms/pseuds/deepestfathoms
Summary: [Sweet Shop AU] After Anne drags Bessie to a frat party, the past that gets spilled into the future puts new stress on her and Anna’s friendship.
Relationships: Anne Boleyn & Elizabeth “Bessie” Blount, Catherine of Aragon & Catherine Parr, Catherine of Aragon & Elizabeth “Bessie” Blount, Elizabeth “Bessie” Blount/Anna of Cleves
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Flavors of Poison

The barn smells of sweet alfalfa and wet hay, a pleasant, earthy aroma to contrast the sugary one of _Sweet Thrills_. Bessie paws around on the wall before finding the light switch and flips it on, watching the weaving of rainbow fairy lights along the ceiling flicker to life and cast their soft colorful glow across the wooden building.

Even though it’s been two years since the barn was made, she still can’t help but be proud of it when she goes in each time.

It took several paychecks to make the structure, with Aragon paying some of the expenses to cover a few tools or planks of wood Bessie just couldn’t afford. After four months of endless work in the London rain and cold and several WikiHow searches on how to build a stable (with pictures), it was finally finished: the perfect, twenty foot by fifteen foot barn.

When you first enter, you get a view of the wide space behind a short fence and gate: a haven of soft hay that sprinkles the dirt like golden snow. A wide wooden box is situated in the far left corner with two heat lamps sitting atop a grate covering the carved holes in the top. Beside it is the large, oval-shaped watering tin, which contents are murky and need to be cleaned out soon, and the long feed trough, where the remnants of a grainy breakfast remain. A ball sits quietly in the center, waiting to be played with again. Its usual user is dozing in the right corner, but it’s sort of hard to tell if she’s asleep or not because of her long bangs.

“Hyde?” Bessie called softly.

She noticed the creature’s big, fuzzy ears flick upwards and the highland heifer rises to her feet. 

Her coat is a beautiful orange-red color, apart from her bangs, which fade to a silver dun shade. The locks are stringy, like ribbons of steel that blanket over her dark eyes. Horns, still not fully grown, curve upwards, menacing despite their short length.

The young heifer, Hyde, bounds up to the gate, lowing loudly, which makes Bessie giggle. She stamps her hooves into the dirt, throwing up dust into the air, watching as Bessie goes to the tack area and gets her feed. She nearly knocks the girl down when she’s walking into the pen.

“Hey!” Bessie yelped when Hyde’s snout pokes into her belly, “I know you’re hungry, just hang on a moment!”

Hyde moos again, lashing her tail as she watches and reluctantly allows Bessie to do her job. Once the oats are poured into the trough, she dives in, munching happily on her dinner.

“Chubby,” Bessie said, poking the heifer’s stomach.

As if she understood (Bessie liked to think she could), Hyde lows in between chews and flicked Bessie with her long, furry tail.

“My apologies, madam!” Bessie giggled, rubbing her hand down Hyde’s spine. “Sorry I’m so late. Will you ever forgive me?”

Hyde made a muffled cow noise and Bessie smiled.

“Sleep well, beautiful. I’ll see you in the morning.”

With that, she gathered her bag, which she had left at the door, and walked out.

The trek to the house wasn’t long- she was soon unlocking the front door and stepping into the warmth of the home.

It was dark, as she expected. It was ten at night, after all, and Cathy had school the next day. Bessie couldn’t help but smile fondly at the memory of the time she and the twelve-year-old stayed up all night building on a Minecraft world together (yeah, it’s a little childish for her to partake in at her age, but she couldn’t say no to Cathy, and a “quick build” quickly turned into a giant kingdom fit for a queen- and a dragon named Hroar.)

Bessie walks past the kitchen, not bothering with dinner despite being hungry. She didn’t want to make too much noise and wake anyone up, so she just made a beeline for her downstairs bedroom-

However, she was stopped by a sharp voice.

“Dinner’s in the fridge.”

Bessie froze, slightly startled. She turned slowly to find Aragon sitting on the couch in the living room, her legs crossed neatly over one another and her hands resting in her lap. Her facial features are calm, smooth, and her eyebrows are raised, but Bessie can’t help but think the woman is annoyed with her.

“Hey, Catalina,” The girl whispered, hunching her shoulders around her neck.

“Hello, Elizabeth.” Aragon replied, “Have you eaten dinner yet?”

“I picked something up,” Bessie lied.

Aragon’s eyebrows arched higher.

“No…” Bessie sighed.

“I’ve told you not to lie to me,” Aragon said. She stands up and walks to the kitchen, and Bessie follows with her head lowered.

“I’m sorry…” Bessie whispered.

Aragon pulls a platter of casserole out of the fridge and put it in the microwave, then turned to Bessie. Her eyes soften when she saw how pitiful the girl looked.

“It’s quite alright, dear,” She said. “I just worry about you. You need to eat.”

“I do!” Bessie said, then quickly lowered her voice. “I’m just- I’m tired.”

“Were you too tired to eat yesterday, too?” Aragon said, then added before Bessie could counter, “And the day before that?”

Bessie shut her mouth and lowered her head, finding the floor much more interesting. She hears a soft clucking sound and her chin is being lifted.

“I’m not doing this to be rude,” Aragon said, “I love you very much, my special girl.”

“I love you, too,” Bessie whispered. Her bottom lip quivers slightly, not because of what was said, but rather because of the amount of love this woman has for her, despite knowing what she has done.

Before either of them can say anything else, a tiny voice sounds from behind them.

“Mama?”

Aragon and Bessie turn around to see Cathy standing by the steps, rubbing her eyes with her fist, which is hooded by her pajama sleeve. Her hair is in complete disarray, making it look like the wild mane of a lion.

“I’m right here, baby,” Aragon walks to her goddaughter. “Are you alright? What’s wrong?”

“I just woke up because I heard voices,” Cathy said, then peeks around Aragon. “Bessie’s home!”

“Hey, Cat,” Bessie waved slightly, allowing a small smile to ghost across her lips.

“You need to get back to bed,” Aragon said, then looked at Bessie. “Elizabeth, please eat, alright?”

“I will.” Bessie assured her. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

“Night, Bessie!”

Once the two of them retreat upstairs, Bessie takes the plate of casserole out of the microwave, takes four bites, then throws the rest away, hiding it beneath other pieces of rubbish.

———

“EEUCK!!” Anne spit loudly, “You smell like a barn!”

Bessie wrinkled her nose in her coworker’s direction, slightly miffed by her dramatic reaction to the scent of cow clinging to her body.

“I didn’t have time to shower after taking care of Hyde because SOMEONE signed me up for the morning shift.” Bessie said, shooting another accusing look at Anne.

“I had already signed up for this shift and I don’t really like any of the other workers, so I didn’t want to work it with someone I couldn’t get along with!” Anne said.

“How selfless of you,” Bessie said dryly. As she’s watering Herman after switching the ‘CLOSED’ sign to ‘OPEN’ she notices Anne perk up, beaming about something.

“What?” Bessie looked at her curiously.

“There’s a party this evening,” Anne explained, “One of the frats at the college is hosting it.”

“Ah.” Bessie nodded, preparing to leave it at that, but Anne goes on.

“We gotta go!”

“No way.” Bessie immediately said.

“Come on, B, you haven’t been to a single party yet. You have to go at least once!” Anne said.

“Anne-”

“Please!” Anne was begging at this point. “Please, B! I won’t leave you alone, I promise! And if it isn’t fun or it things go bad or you get uncomfortable, then we can leave immediately! I swear it!”

Bessie looked at her coworker, who was pleading like a puppy. She’s always had a hard time saying no to people…

She sighed.

“Fine.”

“YES!!” Anne threw her arms up into the air, then hugged Bessie tightly, “Oh, thank you, B! Thank you! You won’t regret this!”

Somehow, Bessie thinks she will.

———

She expected it to play out like the same old story you read about or hear about on TV: Girl with a wild streak and some issues goes to her first legal frat party, gets drunk, and winds up in bed with a guy who ditches her and posts pictures of them doing it on the school’s website. Girl is shattered, her reputation ruined and possibly ends up with a baby to sour the deal more.

So, Bessie kept a sharp eye on Anne that night, to protect her from even the slightest chance of that happening. Sure, Anne was much bigger and tougher than her, but the issues could linger and Anne was awfully fascinated by the alcoholic drinks on display.

“Just one wine cooler each, maybe two,” Bessie said, her eyes darting around everywhere. “Don’t drink the punch, keep an eye on your food and drink, don’t talk to anyone slurring-”

“Honey, you need to loosen up. The old Anne might have gotten herself into some deep crap, but the new Anne will be just fine. Trust me.”

Bessie didn’t know much about “old Anne” and what exactly she had gotten herself into in the past, as the two of them hadn’t known each other in high school (Anne said was living in France, but moved to London for college), but she decided to try to trust her friend.

However, it does not ease her fears.

“But-”

“Don’t worry, I’ll stick by you the whole night. For your sake, of course.” Anne smiled at Bessie, squeezing her shoulder comfortingly. “Come on!”

Pushing their way through the dancing bodies, Anne and Bessie ventured deeper into the party house. The smell of weed, alcohol, and mixed vapes was overbearing. A girl who was dressed in a lacy, but tight black dress pushed past Bessie, her perfume almost gagging her when she pressed against her on accident. Stepping back, Bessie dodged her friends as they hurried after her, calling out a mixture of profanities as they spilled their drinks. 

“Bessie!” Someone yelled across the party. Bessie whipped around, trying to pick out whoever called her name. Suddenly a sort of-friend from chemistry appeared at her elbow, shoving a drink into her hand. He smiled at her.

“I didn’t think you would come, girl, it’s cool that you did!”

Bessie smiled awkwardly, wiping the sweat gathering on her brow. The house was twice the temperature as outside, the multiple hot bodies dancing around the small building only serving to amplify the humidity that built up. 

“I figured I better come at least once, or else you guys will never forgive me,” Bessie said before cautiously sipping from her glass. The burning of alcohol was unfamiliar. Still, it warmed her chest- she kind of enjoyed the bite. 

“Do you wanna smoke?” Her kinda-friend asked, waggling a joint in front of her eyes.

“No, I’m- I’m okay.” She stammered.

“Come on!”

“No, really, I’m okay.”

Her kinda-friend frowned, taking a drag himself before speaking, “Whatever dude, if you hated pot smokers you should have said.”

Bessie felt guilt build as she opened her mouth to explain, but instead her kinda-friend disappeared into the mass of dancing bodies. The music was turned up, causing the bass to thump loudly in her ears, and she completely missed Anne saying something to her, so the young woman had to shake her elbow to get her attention.

“Do not smoke.” Anne said, as if she were Bessie’s mum. Bessie couldn’t help but smile at her sternness.

“Aye, aye,”

Anne smiled, then immediately whipped around afterwards, tugging excitedly on Bessie’s arm. She points to a table that several people are gathered at.

“Let’s go take shots!”

Bessie allowed Anne to lead her to the table, where the college kids were passing out shots of UV and vodka and tequila. Bessie grabbed one as it was shoved into her hands, her last glass disappearing as quickly as it had appeared. 

Several shots later, Bessie was pleasantly buzzed, leaning towards drunk. Her system wasn’t used to processing alcohol- it made her a lightweight. She laughed at one of the girls as she started to hack at the burn of the alcohol, while Anne bounced at her side, still hanging onto her arm, this time with both hands, as she chortled.

“Bessie?”

Through the music, Bessie heard a familiar, warm voice, and turned around to see none other than Anna.

The young woman was dressed in a red and black flannel and jeans and she was holding a glass of beer. The lights of the house cast a slight glow over her dark skin, neatly combed black hair, and friendly smile.

“Anna!” Bessie lit up. She pats Anne’s hands, causing her coworker to let go, and she hurries over to Anna.

“I didn’t know you went to parties.” Anna said.

“I usually don’t,” Bessie replied, then hiccuped. A blush flames red on her cheeks and she quickly covered her mouth. Above her, Anna laughed.

“I can tell,” She said. “You’re adorable.”

Bessie went to say something else, but just hiccuped again. She clenched her fingers tighter around her jaw, her blush creeping up to her ears and making them as hot as the rest of her body thanks to the heat inside of the house.

“You poor thing,” Anna cooed sympathetically. “First time drinking?”

Bessie nodded, not risking speaking again.

“Ah,” Anna nodded. “That explains it.” She wrapped an arm around Bessie’s shoulders and frowned. “Darling, you’re so hot… How long have you been here? Have you drank water at all?”

Bessie shrugged, then squeaks out through her fingers, “An hour? And…ah…no.”

“Let’s go get you some,” Anna decided.

After Bessie tells Anne where she’s going, she lets Anna lead her to the kitchen, which is surprisingly probably the least crowded room in the whole house, since the drink and snack stands were set up in other areas.

Anna gently presses Bessie into a chair at the dining room table and swaps her glass of tequila for a red plastic cup of water. It soothes her burning throat, washing away the sting of strong alcohol, which she is really starting to feel the effects of.

(Is is called “Fireball” because it makes it feel like a fireball is burning in your stomach?)

Bessie doesn’t register the cool fingers brushing her flushed, clammy cheek for a moment, but she’s leaning into them before she even notices they’re touching her. She pried open her eyelids to see Anna kneeling in front of her, an amused, but concerned look on her face.

“Someone isn’t handling her alcohol too well,” The dark-skinned woman teased lightheartedly.

Bessie replied with a “Mmmm” then a hiccup. Anna laughed.

“Honey, I think you should stick to water for the rest of the night.” Anna said, brushing a sweaty lock of hair out of Bessie’s damp face. “Wanna take your jacket off? You might be a little cooler.”

Bessie nodded and set her cup of water down so she could remove her jacket (with Anna’s help, of course. Her fingers were a little clumsy).

As they did so, a voice piped up.

“Elizabeth Blount?”

Bessie and Anna both look up to see a man with unruly brown hair and shrewd hazel eyes looking at them from the kitchen island. Bessie recognizes him as Thomas Cromwell, a kid who used to go to high school with her. They didn’t end up going to the same college, so he must have been invited or the party was open to students from other campuses, too.

“Well, I’ll be damned! Elizabeth Blount!” Thomas laughed, “I didn’t think I’d ever see you again. Especially with all your clothes on!”

Bessie’s blood runs cold. At her side, Anna’s brows knit together in concern. The older woman stands up protectively.

“Who are you?” She demands.

“Thomas Cromwell,” Thomas answers openly, “Who are you? Someone new Elizabeth has tied to her bed?”

Rage flashes in Anna’s eyes.

“Don’t you fucking talk about her like that.” She seethed.

Thomas is unfazed by her anger.

“You don’t know, do you?” He tilted his head, “Elizabeth hasn’t told you? Better yet: You didn’t hear? You must not be around here. The Whore of London was big talk for everyone when we were in high school.” He leaned in, not one bit wry of Anna’s clenched, readied fists. “Just a fair warning: Don’t go to the bathroom. She’ll try to molest you.”

Bessie leapt up and raced through the crowd of people. She heard yelling behind her- she thinks it’s Anne because Anna had to be preoccupied with Thomas to go after her.

But why would she? Anna must think she’s disgusting now.

That revelation brings tears to Bessie’s eyes. She was going to lose Anna- she didn’t want to lose Anna. She liked Anna a lot. She made her smile and laugh and made the world feel good again.

She needed Anna.

But Anna doesn’t need her. Not anymore. She’s not going to visit her ever again.

Tears flow fast from Bessie’s eyes as she shoves through all the people. Some stare at her in annoyance for being pushed, others are curious as to why she’s crying, and a handful are genuinely concerned. Right as she gets to the door, a cup is thrust into her hands and she just takes it.

Cool night air stings against her burning skin, like dry ice on bare flesh.

Bessie ran away from the frat house until her legs screamed in pain and she finally had to slow down. She took a few deep breaths and sipped from the cup she was holding. Whatever its contents were burned her mouth intensely, searing down her throat as if she was swallowing molten lava, and she nearly spit it back up. However, she forced herself to choke it down and drink it all.

She’s left sputtering and frothing liquor at the lips, but she desperately needed the relief it’ll cause. Alcohol was a depressant, after all. Bessie didn’t think it was possible for her to get even more depressed, but here she was.

It was going to be a long walk home.


End file.
